Archaeology Gone Wrong
by MobBob
Summary: Request by ObeliskX: Annabeth goes on an archaeology dig and uncovers ancient bondage gear.


Archelogy Gone Wrong

Clarisse didn't know what to expect when Annabeth had called her up, asking to see her. However, Clarisse wasn't expecting to see Annabeth in such a state as she was now. She wore a long trench coat and looked frazzled. She had bags under her eyes, like she hadn't been getting enough sleep. Clarisse offered her an armchair to sit down on. "What's wrong? You look like shit."

Annabeth looked at Clarisse, a grim look on her face. "Clarisse, I need to tell you something."

"Okay," said Clarisse. "Why so serious? You act like it's the end of the world."

Annabeth got up and grabbed Clarisse by the shoulder. "This is serious! I need you to listen."

Clarisse brushed her off. "Alright. Alright. Just calm down. What's wrong with you?"

Annabeth took a deep breath and sat back down on the armchair. "Something's been happening to me and I need your help."

"What's going on?" said Clarisse.

Annabeth looked at her feet. "Do you remember that trip we took last summer? The archelogy trip."

Clarisse nodded. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Because that's where this all started," said Annabeth.

* * *

The sun beat down on the back of Annabeth's neck. She was glad she had worn sunscreen. The heat was oppressive. Her brow was covered in sweat. She dug at the dirt beneath her. Annabeth had picked a spot far away from the group. True, Chiron didn't allow this, but she just couldn't stand being by the other kids with their dumb jokes. Currently she had picked a spot by the river, which ran through the valley. Her dad had always told her that every civilization in history needed water. The first thing considered when building a settlement was whether or not it was near a source of water. He had shown her some pictures he had taken from a dig near a river in Africa. He had found what seemed like ancient fishing hooks. Annabeth wondered if she could find something like that by this river.

Annabeth dug deeper into the earth. She frowned. She still had yet to find something. She pulled a rock out of the hole. The only thing under that was a few worms. Annabeth was about to give up at this point. She decided to continue for a five more minutes. If she didn't find anything by then, she would go back to the rest of the group. She dug the worms out of the hole and continued. She dug for about another minute when she felt something hard. At first she thought it was another rock, but she dug some more and realized it was much bigger than a rock. She dug her hole wider. She stood up and looked at what she found.

* * *

Annabeth stood in front of Clarisse. She had thrown the trench coat on the floor, revealing that she was wearing what looked like a mixture of an armored bikini and a latex suit. Clarisse checked out Annabeth. Around Annabeth's arms and legs were binders. There was a lock over the panties. A buzzing could be heard. Clarisse just stared at her. "So is this what you found?"

"Yes," said Annabeth. "I hid it in my backpack and when we got back to camp I…well I decided to try it on."

"You did what?" Clarisse stared at her in disbelief.

"I didn't see the harm and it fit me just perfectly," said Annabeth.

Clarisse cleared her throat. "So what happened next?"

"When I first tried it on," said Annabeth. "It started vibrating."

"Kinky," said Clarisse. "So I'm guessing you enjoyed it."

"Yes," said Annabeth. "But that's when the nightmares started."

"Nightmares?" said Clarisse.

* * *

Annabeth lay in bed, preparing to drift off. She didn't have her blankets on. She didn't need them. The suit kept her plenty warm. She still had it on. Annabeth didn't ever take it off. Not when it gave her such pleasure. By now, she couldn't even go to bed without it. She moaned as the suit massaged her clit and pounded on her entrance. She was unbelievably wet. In no time she came. She fell to her bed exhausted. Her eyes were heavy and she could hardly lift herself up. She let herself go to sleep. Of course, the suit continued vibrating. Even when Annabeth was asleep it was going. At first it annoyed her, but after a while she had gotten used to it. She closed her eyes and in no time she was asleep.

That night Annabeth had a horrible dream. She was walking down a hallway and approached a red door. She opened it and went in. She entered a room that was entirely red. A staircase descended to the bottom of the room. Annabeth followed the staircase down. Half-way to the bottom, she saw something resting below. It looked like a creature. She got closer and saw that it was a giant octopus. The octopus looked up and made eye contact with Annabeth. Annabeth ran to the top of the stairwell, but when she got there, she saw that the door was gone. She turned around to see three tentacles behind her. Annabeth tried to fight them. She threw a punch, but the tentacles were too fast. Two of them pinned her to the wall, while the third took off her pants. She kicked at it, but to no avail. The tentacle stroked Annabeth's clit. Annabeth kicked it, but this only made the tentacle more horny. It forced itself inside Annabeth and soon she was moaning. It made its way deeper into her. She cried, struggling against the tentacles. Soon more tentacles came at her. They forced themselves down her mouth and in her ass. She felt like she would explode at any moment.

Annabeth shot up in bed, sweating heavily. She looked around. She was still in her room and the tentacles were gone. The suit was still there, vibrating.

* * *

Clarisse walked away from Annabeth. "This can't be real. You're pulling my leg."

Annabeth got up. "I'm not. I've had the same dream for every night this past month. I'm scared."

Annabeth put her hand on Clarisse's shoulder, but Clarisse batted it off. "Get away from me!"

"Clarisse, you've got to help me," said Annabeth.

"Have you tried taking it off?" said Clarisse.

"It's locked," said Annabeth. "I've tried everything, but nothing works."

Clarisse walked over to Annabeth and hugged her. "Look, I'm here for you. We'll find a way out of this."

"Thanks. I'm glad you…what's happening?" Annabeth was shocked as her suit began to stir. The latex reached off Annabeth and grabbed Clarisse.

Clarisse tried to run, but the latex restrained her. "What did you do?"

"I don't know." Annabeth tried to help but it was too late. Clarisse was soon engulfed, the latex wrapping around her. This formed a pair of panties and bra formed over Clarisse. It began vibrating and stimulating Clarisse. Clarisse squirmed as this happened. She could feel the vibrations on her clit. Clarisse was about to scream, but the latex covered her mouth, preventing her from moaning. Annabeth was stunned, but soon the latex covered her face too. The two were locked together, unable to move and unable to scream.


End file.
